Drinking With Death
by AxeofMetal
Summary: Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy decide to go for a friendly drink.


Drinking with Death

"And stay out! We don't need you drunks here!" Came the shout as Ron stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks with his arm wrapped around the shoulders of his mate.

"But Rosy, baby, don't you know who I am?"

"Yes I do know who you are young Mister Malfoy I know exactly who you are, remember your sixth year and a little imperius curse?"

Draco paled, probably lucky he had been drinking, as his usual pale skin wouldn't have looked too good.

"Rosmerta, I'm so sorry, I was in a dark and desperate place. Urgh." Draco had thrown up all over Ron's shoes.

"Draco just go, you are forgiven but please go." Rosmerta turned and walked back into her pub shaking her head.

"Bloody hell Malfoy I know you were a pampered little prince but I would have thought you could hold your liquor better."

"Shut up Weasley we aren't all be so poor we have to make our own grog in the back shed."

"Whatever, where to next? Hog's Head is always good."

"Okay, let's apparate."

"Why? It's literally 10 minutes drunk walking away."

"Please Weasley we are important members of society we don't walk places."

"Is that why your legs are so skinny?"

"Silence, I am superior and therefore do not walk. We are apparting there, end of discussion."

"Fine." With a hand on Malfoy's shoulder Ron and Draco twisted on the spot, and ended up in a tangled mess on the ground.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, I think we are too drunk to apparate. Actually I don't know if I can stand right now."

"Weasley I hope never to say this again but you might be right. Now come on and get up."

"I might need some payment to encourage me."

"Weasley I'm not going to give you money, I don't give to charity."

"Alright, Upwards!" After staggering to his feet Ron began to zig-zag drunkenly towards the Hog's Head with Draco only a couple steps behind.

Bursting noisily through the door the limited clientele of the Hog's Head was annoyed by the view greeting them, two young, drunken fools with more money than respect for their appreciation of the privacy and quiet offered by the Hog's Head. Draco stumbled to the bar and dumped a bag of galleons on the bench-top.

"Barman, provide us with fire-whiskey until we have no more money to spend, thank you."

The Barman grunted and grabbed the money bag, before placing two glasses on the bar and pouring out equal measures of fire-whiskey.

Grabbing their drinks Ron and Draco knocked them back before continuing on with the Hog's Head leg of their night of over indulgence.

The Morning light was harsh, but not as harsh as the stone floor that Ron was laying on, shielding his eyes he thought back over the last night.

He remembered multiple bottles of fire-whiskey in the Hog's Head then they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron for Gamp's Old Gregarious, this time Ron's shout, then there was something about a mark and making Draco feel less self-conscious a sharp pain on his left forearm. Ron's eyes opened in alarm and he immediately brought his left arm into view where standing rather proudly was the Dark Mark.

"Ugh, Hermione is going to kill me."

"Weasley, shut up I'm trying to sleep."

"Malfoy?"

"Who else would look this good after a night of drinking?"

"Where are we?"

"Well if I had to guess by the shabby bed it would either be your home or a holding cell."

This line brought a fresh memory to Ron's mind.

"Shit, we got picked up by the Muggle Aurors, we were in Muggle London, in a pub, and when we left we were yelling about wizards and magic, we got arrested didn't we?"

"I'm amazed you needed Granger's help to pass school with recollection abilities like that."

"Shut up Ferret, why do you have the bed?"

"It should be fairly obvious Weasel, Malfoys don't sleep on the floor."

"I hope you know that this is all your fault Ferret."

"How is it my fault Weasel, you where the one to originally suggest grabbing a drink and you suggested that we should go to the Hog's Head after Rosmerta kicked us out for drunkenness."

"Yeah, well I know for sure that this is your fault Ferret." Ron lifted his left arm to be in front of Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy burst out laughing.

"That's right you wanted to make me feel less bad about my mistakes. You got me to give you a Dark Mark. Ha! Granger is going to murder you."

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, this wouldn't be a problem if you stayed a bachelor like me."

They were interrupted from their bickering by the jangling of keys in their cell door.

"It's your lucky day boys." Said the Muggle Auror, in a voice that was purposely a little too loud. "Some fool paid your fines, I hope you say thank you."

Ron and Draco were escorted to the front desk where their other mate was standing with an expression of amused annoyance.

"Harry! Oh thank goodness, I was worried that Hermione would be the one to pick me up."

"Potter, I don't believe that I requested your assistance in this matter."

"Hello Malfoy, it's wonderful to see you too, I'll just add this to the list of Time I saved Malfoy's arse. And Ron why would it be a bad thing for Hermione to be here?"

Ron brought his left arm forward to show Harry.

"Ron, this is impressive even for you."

"It wasn't my fault it was that blonde ponce's fault."

"Excuse me? You take that back immediately."

Ron and Draco bickered the entire time that Harry drove them back to the apartment they shared.


End file.
